New Game Idea
by Vampire Priest
Summary: I've prepared a brief synopsis of a narrative story to come. therein lies a cacophony of Toads uprising in a diplomatic adventure to keep the peace in mushroom kingdom whilst also attempting to reunite the divisions they've made for themselves.


Prelude: Hello everyone who took the time out of there day to read this. I would like to pitch my idea for a Mario game, an open world Mario game, not unlike Mario odyssey or breath of the wild. Where my idea differs, however, is in the introduction as a whole the concepts and the powers expressed in Mario and his capabilities. Through the years there's been a lot of different changes to his costumes and items. I'd like to propose a game in which instead of the cliche where the princess is kidnapped or the hero's call to action is in direct response to a malevolent force I want a game where it seems like it's going to follow the formula and goes in a completely different direction.

* * *

Introduction

It begins like any other Mario game, Bowser is attacking, the princess is in danger yadda yadda yadda, but instead of hailing Mario or Mario just happened to be there or he saw it out the window. A group of Toads decide they're sick and tired of Bowser coming in destroying their kingdom and putting there lives on pause just to perpetuate his idiotic delusions of peach marrying him. Let's call these Toads "the band of misfits" these are Toads that have been eccentric from a very young age and knowing their limits decided to train in both mind and body should ever there come a time when the kingdom is in danger and Mario is nowhere to be seen. From here the Toads team up using objects around the room to defeat Bowser without having to put themselves or others in harms way before declaring that they are starting their own kingdoms and the first-ever line of Toad nobility. They begin claiming discrimination for the fact that each and every one of them had at some point been called simply "Toad" instead of being addressed by name because it's what they are. After a minor disagreement on how the Toads would establish their new government, they go their separate ways to establish their own gov'ts with the mushroom kingdom dead centre as a sort of borderline. Two are red two are blue, for contrast each colour will have either their colour and white or their colour and black(red red blue blue&black) on their head mushroom and though not entirely necessary to the narrative one of either colour could be female but it won't change the story in any way, it would simply be an aesthetic choice. Though I'd very much like for each of the Toads to have a tattoo of either a Spade, clover, heart, or diamond on one or both of its cheeks to foreshadow how much of a house of cards there gov'ts will be. In this version, Mario and Luigi are diplomatic figures who have to tread carefully in each territory so as not to spark a war while keeping on alert for Bowser returning for revenge and his minions lurking around every corner. The gov'ts should be as follows: Dictatorship; Constitutional Monarchy; True Republic; True Democracy. In this version Mario takes on missions fighting monsters on the outskirts of town, keeping the peace among nations, helping Peach try to get the Misfits to sign a peace treaty, and protecting trade routes from bandits. The currency will be used to buy items that will have multiple functions and capable of repeated usage but the player will have to choose one item at a time and has to enter either a shop or a save point to change their item of choice.

* * *

Afterword: This was just a thought but if you think you can make a game out of it hit me up and I'll write a full-on narrative with exposition character traits, development and so on. Perhaps even diverging paths depending on which Toad you talk to first. So Nintendo if your reading and you like it I am currently seeking employment and if you try to make this game without crediting me know that I published the idea first on a public website under the banner of parody and fair use as this is my original idea using your characters. I could just as easily make this without the Mario characters it just wouldn't have as much history behind it. If you're not Nintendo and you liked the idea I might start on the narrative once I've finished my Gravity Falls fanfic. But in a totally satirical standard way as to how I write every other fanfic I've made thus far, meaning the introduction of my favourite deus ex machina. If you want me to write it seriously I expect compensation because I'm tired of being the starving artist.


End file.
